A Bad Day
by Darling Cullen
Summary: Alors que Bella se prépare à passer une très mauvaise journée celle-ci va se finir de manière très inattendue. Originalement écrit pour pour le concours sur Addict of Fanfic's Heaven. AH AU B/E Rated M pour une raison


_Bonjour tout le monde :)_

_Voici mon deuxième petit bébé, qui je l'espère vous plaira beaucoup en tout cas j'ai mis beaucoup de cœur et surtout de temps pour le finir. _

_Ce One Shoot était à la base ma participation pour le deuxième concours sur Addict of Fanfic's Heaven, mais étant donné que le premier jais était précipité (et oui je l'avais écrit en trois jours) et que je n'avais pas eu le temps de l'écrire comme je le voulais ; j'en ai fait une deuxième version qui se trouve sous vos yeux chers lecteurs. _

_Vous pouvez aller voir les superbes autres participation de ce concours sur [ http : / /addict-of-fanfic . 1fr1 . net/f100-concours-n-2 ] (pensez bien à retirer les espace)_

_ Dans tous les cas je voudrais remercier NissouGates et MelaCullen pour leur aide, leur patience, leur temps et aussi pour avoir corrigé toutes les horribles fautes d'orthographe que j'avais laissé. _

_Bien evidemment, je ne suis pas la créatrice de Twilight mais Stephenie Mayer l'est et je ne suis pas non plus la créatrice de la superbe chanson Bad Day de Daniel Powter_

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

><p><em>« Bonne journée à tous nos auditeurs. Il est huit heures et le soleil brille annonçant une belle journée d'été. Nous sommes le 19 août et vous écoutez ….»<br>_

J'abattis ma main sur le réveil avec brutalité, me dépêchant de sortir de mon lit pour aller me préparer.

Il était huit heures et j'allais être en retard pour le travail.

_J'étais toujours en retard pour le travail_.

Je me dirigeai ensuite vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Dix minutes plus tard, je me rendais dans ma chambre, une serviette de bain autour du buste. Je croisais au passage mon grand-frère, Emmett, qui rentrait du travail et qui se rendait à la cuisine.

**-Tu vas encore être en retard, Bella**, me dit-il.

**-Bonjour Emmett,** lui dis-je en guise de réponse.

**-Petit ****déjeuner ?** Me demanda-t-il en haussant la voix.

**-Céréales****,**** s'il te plait.** » Lui répondis-je sur le même ton.

Emmett et moi partagions le même appartement à Los Angeles.

Il l'avait trouvé quand il était parti de la maison pour faire ses études.

Six ans plus tard, son colocataire avait déménagé et je commençais ma première année à l'université. L'arrangement s'était imposé de lui-même, et d'un commun accord je m'étais installée chez lui, enfin chez nous.

Emmett et moi avions mis en place une routine. Il me préparait toujours mon petit-déjeuner, se résumant la plupart du temps, à un bol de céréales lorsqu'il rentrait de sa nuit au Cullen's.

Emmett avait trouvé ce travail quand il était arrivé à Los Angeles. Carlisle, le propriétaire du bar à l'époque, l'avait engagé à bras ouverts et l'avait considéré comme son fils. Mais lorsque Carlisle, par un mauvais concours de circonstance, fut tué dans un accident de voiture, Emmett découvrit alors que Carlisle lui avait légué son bar, ainsi qu'à son neveu Jasper et ainsi, en sa mémoire, ils avaient décidé de garder le nom du bar.

Une fois affublée d'un jean, d'un de mes t-shirts préférés et d'un petit gilet, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine, me plaçant devant mon bol de céréales. Je me dépêchais de les manger, essayant d'en avaler le plus possible d'un coup.

**-Ne mange pas trop vite Bella, tu vas t'étouffer.**

**-Oui Maman, **lui répondis-je avant de lui tirer la langue et de m'étouffer avec mes céréales.

**-Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit, tu devrais m'écouter plus souvent,** me réprimanda-t-il. **Oh et tu as fait une tâche sur ton ****t****-shirt Bella !**

Et il repartit, me laissant toute seule dans la cuisine avec un t-shirt tâché, me maudissant.

_Aujourd'hui allait être une mauvaise journée_.

Dix minutes plus tard, j'étais changée, j'avais lavé le lait que j'avais renversé en m'étouffant, et j'étais prête à partir au travail.

Ma voisine, Mme Capri tenait un petit restaurant familial au coin de la rue et elle m'avait gentiment proposé, malgré ma maladresse légendaire, un poste pendant les vacances afin que je puisse financer mes études.

Je traversais la rue en courant, manquant de me faire écraser au passage piéton et en esquivant de justesse les personnes marchant sur le trottoir.

Une fois arrivée, je rentrai par la porte de service, enfilai mon tablier de serveuse rapidement, tout en espérant passer inaperçue aux yeux de Jason.

Jason était le fils de Mme Capri. Il avait une trentaine d'années, les mêmes yeux marron et le même visage bouffi que sa mère. Il s'évertuait à toujours porter les cravates que sa grand-mère lui achetait sans le moindre goût. Sa chemise était toujours rentrée dans son pantalon, qui était retroussé aux extrémités à cause de sa petite taille.

Jason s'appliquait toujours à vouloir faire la morale aux employés qui arrivaient en retard. Ce qui, dans mon cas, se produisait tous les matins depuis que j'avais commencé à travailler ici.

-**Bella,** commença-t-il, **je t'ai vu. Tu sais très bien que …**

**-Ça suffit**** Jason, cesse d'importuner cette petite, tu lui fais le même discours tous les matins. C'est encore moi qui dirige cet endroit à ce que je sache. Bella, **ajouta-t-elle,** files travailler, je m'occupe de Jason.**

**-Merci beaucoup, Mme Capri.**

Je me faufilais entre Mme Capri et Jason, contente d'avoir échappé au sermon quotidien.

Une fois arrivée derrière le comptoir, je m'activais pour prendre les commandes et préparer les cafés, réservant un sourire et un bonjour jovial pour chaque client.

Le café de Mme Capri avait ses habitués, mais en période de vacances, beaucoup de businessmen préféraient venir ici que d'affronter les foules du Starbucks, deux rues en contrebas.

La matinée défilait rapidement et les hommes d'affaires disparurent petit à petit pour laisser place aux touristes et aux étudiants en vacances. Les commandes de cafés commencèrent à se transformer en desserts glacés dû à la chaleur étouffante qui s'était déjà bien installée, et Angela vint m'aider pour la confection des glaces à l'italienne.

Angela était, elle aussi, une étudiante qui avait pris un travail pour payer ses études et qui habitait le même immeuble qu'Emmett et moi, mais à un autre étage. Elle était la personne la plus gentille que je n'avais jamais rencontrée. Elle était grande et élancée. Elle avait de longs cheveux et de grands yeux bruns. Elle portait toujours une paire de jean, qu'elle avait aujourd'hui associé à une marinière qu'on pouvait apercevoir en dessous du long tablier vert qui nous servait d'uniforme.

Nous prîmes notre pause-déjeuner ensemble comme nous avions l'habitude de le faire. Nous sortions faire un tour avec les sandwichs que Mike, le cuisinier, nous avait préparé.

**J'ai croisé mon voisin de palier, Ben, ce matin**, commença-t-elle, **il rentrait du travail.**»

Ben, était le charmant voisin de palier d'Angela. Elle l'avait rencontré le jour où elle avait emménagé. Il l'avait aperçu tenant un carton à la main et il lui avait gentiment proposé de l'aider à s'installer. Elle avait depuis ce jour développé un béguin pour lui.

Elle avait ensuite découvert, grâce à nos sorties hebdomadaires le vendredi au Cullen's, que Ben travaillait là-bas. Ils avaient parlé quelques fois; de petites discutions sans grande importance, que la timidité d'Angela leur avait permis d'avoir.

- **Il m'a demandé si j'allais au Cullen's ce soir. Je lui ai répondu que nous y ****ferions**** sûrement un tour, surtout s'il était là. Et il m'a répondu qu'il n'y sera pas**…

**- Oh Angela, **commençai-je avant qu'elle ne reprenne sa phrase.

**- Parce qu'il voulait profiter de son soir de repos pour m'amener au cinéma, **finit-elle les joues rougies et un sourire aux lèvres.

**- Oh Angela, **répétais-je sur un ton plus beaucoup plus enjoué que la première fois.

**- Je sais, je sais. J'étais si pressée de pouvoir te le dire. J'étais si contente, **ajouta-t-elle écrasant son sandwich son mon t-shirt dans un élan d'enthousiasme. **Bella, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée, **dit-elle en essayant d'essuyer la tâche mais ne réussissant qu'à aggraver les choses.

**- C'est bon Angela, arrête-toi je t'assure que ce n'est pas grave, tu es en train d'aggraver les choses, **lui répondis-je tentant de garder mon calme.

**- Mais, c'était un de tes t-shirts préférés Bella**, balbutia-t-elle, **je suis vraiment désolée.**

**- Ne t'en fais** **pas**** Angela, je t'assure que ce n'est pas grave. En plus avec le tablier par-dessus, on ne la verra même pas. ****De**** toute façon, je voulais aller faire les magasins**, terminai-je pour la rassurer

Ce qui était faux pour plusieurs raisons. La première étant, comme l'avait dit Angela plus tôt, que c'était en effet l'un de mes t-shirts préférés – Il était même supposé être mon porte-bonheur, mais je suppose qu'à partir de maintenant cela ne devait plus être le cas.

_Aujourd'hui allait être une mauvaise journée._

La deuxième raison : je n'appréciais en aucun cas faire du shopping et je ne prévoyais jamais d'aller faire les magasins de mon plein gré, on m'y traînait de force à chaque fois. Par on, je voulais dire Alice et Rosalie.

Alice était une serveuse au Cullen's avec laquelle je m'étais liée d'amitié. Elle était chaleureuse, une vraie boule d'énergie qui avait développé une obsession pour la mode et les magasins.

Rosalie était la petite-amie d'Emmett. Elle avait, comme moi, été enrôlée dans la folie d'Alice, mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas, car elle partageait la même passion, avec cependant un peu moins de frénésie.

Lorsqu'elles viendraient me chercher à la fin de ma journée de travail – comme presque tous les vendredis – elles allaient, à la simple vision de mon t-shirt tâché, me harceler jusqu'à ce que j'accepte d'y aller.

_Aujourd'hui allait définitivement être une mauvaise journée._

**- Donc tu as rendez-vous avec Ben **? Lui demandai-je pour changer de sujet de conversation.

**- Oui, tu ne m'en veux pas, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Pourquoi ?** Lui demandai-je dans un flou total, cherchant désespérément en quoi cela aurait pu m'offenser.

**- Et bien comme Ben et moi avons rendez-vous ce soir, je ne ****pourrai**** pas être là pour notre soirée du vendredi. Je sais à quel point tu apprécies nos ****soirées**** au Cullen's.**

**- Ne t'en fais pas Angela, je t'assure que ce n'est pas grave. Je suis tellement contente que Ben t'ait enfin invitée à sortir.**

**- Je sais, ça fait tellement longtemps**, dit-elle avec une petite mine avant de soupirer, **je commençais à croire que je ne lui plaisais pas. J'espère que tout se passera bien**, lança-t-elle comme un appel désespéré.

**- Ne t'en fais pas Angie,** commençais-je sur un ton rassurant, **je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer. Tu es géniale et Ben va forcément s'en rendre compte. Il serait bien stupide de te laisser filer**.

Après avoir mis fin à notre conversation nous décidâmes de prendre le chemin du retour. Angela finit son repas sans autre accident majeur, et nous réussîmes à arriver au café un peu après la fin de notre pause-déjeuner, ne pouvant cette fois ne pas échapper aux sempiternelles remontrances de Jason.

- **Tu pensais y ****échapper****, hein Isabella** ? Commença-t-il sur un ton moqueur. **Tu**** sais à quel point je déteste le retard. Un employé qui arrive en retard, ****c'est**** un manque de respect total. Tu n'es qu'une étudiante parmi des centaines d'autres,** continua-t-il sur un ton plus menaçant, **surtout qu'avec ta maladresse**, **ce**** serait tellement plus simple de se débarrasser de toi. Si c'était moi qui dirigeais cet endroit, il y a longtemps que tu aurais été renvoyée. Ton travail ne tient qu'à un fil Isabella, un très fin et seul petit fil.**

**- Tout à fait Jason**, répétais-je sur le même ton las que d'habitude.

**- Quant à toi, Angela, **reprit-il avec un sourire qu'il voulait charmeur, **essaie d'arriver à l'heure la prochaine fois.**

Nous nous dépêchâmes de partir vers la salle des employés, à l'arrière de la boutique, pour pouvoir nous débarrasser de Jason.

**- Son sourire me fait froid dans le dos**, commença à chuchoter Angela, dès que nous étions quelques pas plus loin, **il ressemble à un vieux pervers à chaque fois qu'il sourit**

**- Ne te plains pas, ce n'est pas à toi qu'il fait la morale tous les matins**, la repris-je sans la contester, **Ton travail ne tient qu'à un fil Isabella, un très fin et seul petit fil**, finis-je en imitant Jason.

Nous rigolâmes à ma mauvaise imitation avant de finalement arriver dans la salle du personnel, et d'enfiler nos tabliers pour nous remettre au travail. Mais cette fois, nous inversions les rôles, Angela se plaça au comptoir et je fus chargée de servir en salle.

**- Changement de Point de Vue -**

Un jeune homme sortit enfin de l'aéroport de Los Angeles. Il avait passé sa journée à attendre ce moment.

Ce matin, il s'était levé en retard pour prendre son avion. Cependant les quelques minutes perdues lui auraient permis d'arriver avant que l'avion ne décolle si seulement il ne s'était pas retrouvé coincé dans le mauvais taxi. Taxi qui ne savait pas que certaines rues étaient à éviter à certains moments de la journée.

S'il n'était pas monté dans ce taxi, il ne serait pas arrivé trop tard, il n'aurait pas été obligé d'attendre le prochain vol.

S'il n'était pas arrivé en retard, il n'aurait pas eu besoin de changer de billet. Il n'aurait pas passé plus de quarante-cinq minutes à attendre debout devant le guichet que la nouvelle stagiaire comprenne comment le système fonctionnait.

S'il n'était pas arrivé en retard, il n'aurait pas passé sa matinée assis sur une des chaises inconfortables de l'aéroport de San Diego à attendre le prochain vol.

S'il n'était pas arrivé en retard, il n'aurait pas eu besoin de passer tout le temps du vol coincé entre une petite fillette qui lui posait toute sorte de questions, plus insupportables les unes que les autres, et un homme à la carrure assez imposante qui aurait passé la quasi-totalité du vol à dormir sur son épaule, le plaçant dans une position inconfortable.

S'il n'était pas arrivé en retard, il n'aurait pas eu besoin de faire des pieds et des mains pour retrouver ses bagages, car un autre voyageur n'aurait pas confondu sa vieille valise avec la sienne.

Mais, malheureusement pour ce jeune homme, il s'était levé en retard, il avait raté son premier vol et était arrivé à Los Angeles sans le moindre signe de ses bagages.

Dérouté par cette épuisante journée, il avait cherché un petit restaurant qui n'était pas trop bondé. Il avait besoin de calme et de café avant d'entamer ce qui lui restait de son vendredi 19 août 2011.

Il s'arrêta devant un petit café, dont la devanture affichait Capri's Coffee. Il passa la porte et examina la salle. Le restaurant n'était ni bondé de gens, ni vide. Il était juste vivant. Il choisit une table près de la fenêtre et s'assit sur la baquette de cuir. Il essaya de repérer la serveuse mais, les cris des deux enfants, qui accompagnaient une femme d'une trentaine d'années au comptoir, l'empêchaient de se concentrer.

-**Maman, maman, je veux aller voir les méduses, maman, maman, on peut aller voir les méduses, maman, maman, **s'exclamait le premier en tirant sur le côté droit de la veste que sa mère portait.

-**Maman, maman, j'ai fait tomber ma glace, maman, maman, je veux une autre glace, maman, maman, **réclamait le deuxième en tirant sur l'autre côté de la veste de sa mère.

Quand il aperçut enfin la serveuse, une petite brune affublé d'un jean, d'un tee-shirt tâché et d'un tablier vert, il essaya d'attirer son attention sans grand résultat. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, elle faisait signe à deux jeunes femmes, une brune et une blonde qui venait de franchir la porte du café. Elle n'avait pas non plus remarqué la glace que l'un des petits garçons avait fait tomber au sol et dans un vol plané, elle glissa sur la glace se retrouvant allongé par terre le contenu entier du plateau renversé sur ses vêtements.

**- Changement de Point de Vue -**

- **Bella, est-ce que tu m'entends ?**

**- Bella, est-ce que tu te sens bien** **?** »

J'étais encore tombée au sol, ma tête et mes fesses me faisaient souffrir et Jason était bien trop proche de moi pour que je puisse respirer correctement. Alice et Rosalie, voyant que tout allait très bien, se retenaient tant bien que mal de ne pas me rire au nez. Voyant que je leur lançais un regard réprobateur, Alice me répondit :

- **Je t'assure Bella que c'était très drôle à voir.**

**- Je ne connais personne d'aussi maladroite que toi Bella**, continua Rosalie, **c'est du grand art.**

**- Et puis maintenant, on va avoir un excuse pour t'emmener faire les magasins**, renchérit Alice

**- C'est vrai que cette fois si Bella, tu ne peux pas y échapper**, termina Angela.

_Aujourd'hui était une mauvaise journée !_

Je me relevais, toute l'attention que j'avais attirée à mon égard s'était dissipée et je pouvais enfin respirer normalement sans toute cette agitation. Je n'avais qu'une envie, rentrer chez moi, prendre une douche et passer le reste de ma vie cachée sous ma couette. Je fis comprendre à Rosalie et Alice que j'allais mettre mon tablier parmi les tabliers sales dans la pièce réservée au personnel avant de les rejoindre pour que nous puissions prendre la route vers notre immeuble. Rosalie et Alice habitaient le même immeuble qu'Emmett et moi, elles étaient nos voisines de pallier. C'était d'ailleurs comme cela, qu'il avait fait la connaissance de Rosalie.

Le chemin de retour vers l'appartement se passa sans encombre, Alice se contentait joyeusement de faire la liste de tout ce qu'elle allait pouvoir acheter lors de notre prochaine virée shopping pendant que Rosalie et moi nous contentions d'acquiescer sans vraiment y donner une grande importance.

Arrivées à destination, les filles venant à peine de sortir de l'ascenseur, je me fus surprise de constater qu'Emmett n'était pas à l'appartement, il nous accompagnait toujours pour aller au Cullen's le vendredi soir. Nous entrâmes dans l'appartement après avoir réussi à retrouver les clefs dans le sac de Rosalie, j'avais encore oublié les miennes ce matin. Un post-it jaune nous attendait sur la porte du réfrigérateur : « J'aide Jasper au bar, ce soir c'est soirée scène ouverte »

Alice aimait beaucoup ces soirées, Jasper son petit-ami et copropriétaire du bar, gardait toujours un moment de sa soirée pour passer sur scène et pour la plupart du temps y jouer une ballade qu'il dédiait à Alice.

- **Bon moi je vais aller me doucher et vous direz à Emmett que je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir venir**, lançai-je avant de m'esquiver vers la salle de bain, priant pour y entrer avant qu'Alice et Rosalie ne réalisent ce que je venais de dire

**- Bella, arrête-toi tout de suite ! **

**- Je t'aime beaucoup Alice, mais là ce n'est pas négociable, **commençai-je**, j'ai vraiment eu une mauvaise journée aujourd'hui. Je suis arrivée en retard au travail donc j'ai encore eu droit au discours moralisateur de Jason. Angela a fait une tâche de graisse avec son sandwich sur un de mes tee-shirts préférés en m'annonçant que l'homme de ses rêves depuis presque deux mois s'était enfin décidé à lui demander de sortir avec elle. Pour finir**, continuai-je**, j'ai renversé la totalité de mon plateau sur mes vêtements quand je me suis encore retrouvée par terre parce qu'un stupide gamin avait fait tomber sa glace et que j'ai glissé dessus. La seule chose que j'ai envie de faire, c'est de me laver et d'aller me morfondre dans mon lit**, finis-je par lui dire.

**-Oh Bella, je suis désolée que ta journée ne se soit pas passée comme tu l'avais espéré mais, je t'assure que rester à te morfondre ne va pas l'améliorer**, me répondit-elle sur un ton désolé.

**-Alice a raison Bella**, reprit Rosalie, **sortir prendre un verre va te faire du bien et puis qui sait, tu vas peut-être rencontrer un charmant musicien ce soir.**

**-Oui comme Jasper**, continua Alice rêveuse, **et puis qui sait tu vas enfin pouvoir commencer à t'amuser un peu après ça. Ca fait tellement longtemps que tu n'es pas sortie avec quelqu'un d'autre que nous, Angela, Jasper ou alors Emmett. **

**- Merci de remettre mon absence de vie amoureuse sur le tapis Alice, c'est vraiment ça qui va me donner envie de sortir ce soir**, lançai-je avec cynisme.

**- Arrête un peu de faire l'enfant Bella, tu vas aller te laver, mettre la tenue qu'Alice et moi t'avons préparée, te ****maquiller**** et revenir avec le sourire pour que nous puissions partir au Cullen's et passer une bonne soirée. **Me dit-elle sur un ton autoritaire, celui qu'elle ne réservait qu'à Emmett pour lui forcer à faire la vaisselle.

Je me résignais alors comme une fillette privée de dessert qu'on aurait envoyée se coucher, à aller prendre ma douche et faire toutes ces choses que Rosalie m'avait ordonnée de faire, sans même traîner les pieds.

Une petite heure plus tard, j'étais lavée, habillée, coiffée, maquillée et prête à partir, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Alice et de Rosalie. Elles avaient pendant cette heure, pris le temps d'aller jusqu'à leur appartement pour aller se préparer, elles aussi. D'un commun accord, nous décidâmes de partir.

**- Changement de Point de Vue -**

Un jeune homme dans le hall d'un motel, avec une valise à ses pieds, réservait une chambre pour la nuit. Une fois dans ladite pièce, il commença par l'examiner, et pris ensuite une douche, changea de vêtements et décida qu'une ballade lui ferait peut-être du bien. Quand il quitta le motel, il décida d'aller se promener dans les rues de la ville plutôt que sur le bord de la plage comme il l'avait prévu en sortant de sa chambre d'hôtel.

Après une bonne demi-heure de marche dans les rues de Los Angeles, le jeune homme se laissa soudain attirer par les lumières d'une enseigne de bar au coin d'une rue. Les flyers, indiquant une soirée scène ouverte, collés un peu partout le convainquirent d'entrer.

Il s'accouda au comptoir, les yeux observant sciemment le piano sur la scène quand un des deux barmen se retourna pour prendre sa commande. Il était grand, blond, les cheveux bouclés. Il semblait plus vieux que lui, il devait avoir environ vingt-cinq ans.

- **Bienvenue au Cullen's, qu'est-ce-que je te sers ? **

**- Une bière**, demanda le jeune homme.

**- Et voilà,** lui répondit le barman une fois la bière sur le comptoir.

**- Combien je te dois,** demanda le jeune homme prêt à sortir son portefeuille.

**- La première boisson est toujours offerte les soirs de scène ouverte,** lui répondit-il avant d'ajouter, **tu sais il n'y a personne pour l'instant alors si le piano te fait de l'œil, préviens Emmett**, il montra le deuxième barman brun de l'autre côté du bar, **il te laissera monter.**

**- Je vais y penser**, répliqua le jeune homme pensif

Il avait passé une très mauvaise journée et passer sa frustration sur les touches d'ivoire du magnifique piano présent sur scène, lui paraissait comme la meilleure idée qu'il ait pu avoir aujourd'hui.

Depuis qu'il était parti de Chicago au début des vacances, il n'avait pas remis les mains sur un instrument. Les sensations que la musique pouvait lui procurer commençaient à lui manquer.

Il se dirigea alors sa bière à la main vers l'autre côté du bar et s'accouda juste devant l'homme que le précédent barman avait désigné comme étant Emmett.

- **Tu es bien Emmett ?** demanda le jeune homme

- **Oui, c'est bien moi.**

**- Boucle d'or m'a dit que c'était à toi que je devais m'adresser si je voulais dire bonjour au piano.**

**- C'est exact, et tu es ? **

**- Edward, Edward Masen.**

**- Et bien Edward Masen**, dit-il après avoir écrit mon nom sur une ardoise derrière lui, **tu peux aller te faire plaisir. Tu présentes ton choix avant de jouer et si jamais on ne t'applaudit pas, ce n'est pas la peine d'en jouer une deuxième. Compris** **?**

**- Compris**. Répondit Edward un sourire aux lèvres.

Il monta sur scène et se plaça devant le piano. Il frôla délicatement les touches d'ivoire, ne laissant cependant s'échapper le moindre son. Il se sentait déjà mieux. Il réfléchit un moment cherchant la bonne chanson, puis c'est après avoir repensé à la serveuse maladroite qu'il prit enfin la parole

-**Bonsoir, euh… on m'a dit que je devais faire signe de mon choix donc, je vais jouer une chanson de Daniel Powter qui s'intitule **_**Bad Day**_**, ****et**** d'après ce que j'ai pu voir ****aujourd'hui**, **je** **ne suis pas le seul à ****avoir subi ça** **aujourd'hui ****donc**…**euh**…**voilà**.

**- Changement de Point de Vue -**

Je poussai la porte du bar en premier et je m'engouffrai dans la chaleur du lieu, Rosalie et Alice suivant mes pas. Une chanson jouée au piano assaillit mes oreilles avec sa douce mélodie. La voix rauque et sensuelle du chanteur me frappa de plein fouet. Les paroles formèrent un écho dans ma tête. Il n'aurait pu mieux choisir sa chanson.

"_Well you need a blue sky holiday_

_The point is they laugh at what you say_

_And I don't need no carryin' on_

_You had a bad day_

_You're taking one down__  
>You sing a sad song just to turn it around<em>_  
>You say you don't know<em>_  
>You tell me don't lie<em>_  
>You work at a smile and you go for a ride."<em>

Dirigeant mes yeux vers la scène, je vis un magnifique jeune homme. Nos yeux se croisèrent, nos regards se fixèrent et je crus apercevoir un petit sourire se former sur ses lèvres, comme si le fait que je sois présente à ce moment-là, avait un sens pour lui. Puis le lien se brisa, il ferma les yeux se concentrant davantage sur la musique.

Rosalie arrivant à ma hauteur me poussa vers le bar, elle devait penser que mon immobilité venait de mon précédent manque d'enthousiasme et non du surplus d'émotions que le jeune chanteur venait de faire passer en moi.

Jasper, puis Emmett nous saluèrent, nous tendant à chacune une bière. Je saisis la mienne, sans, par le plus grand des miracles, la faire tomber. J'étais toujours dans ma bulle, même si mon regard n'était plus fixé sur le musicien, mes oreilles lui portèrent une attention particulière.

Tout à coup les dernières notes finirent de résonner dans le bar, sa voix s'était éteinte. Des applaudissements se firent entendre pendant de longues secondes, quelques instants plus tard, je sentis une présence derrière moi.

- **Et bien Edward Masen, tu n'es pas si nul que ça**, intervint Emmett sur un ton moqueur.

**- Le contraire serait plutôt étonnant pour un étudiant de Julliard**, répondit Alice qui s'était déplacée à ses côtés. **Comment vas-tu Edward, ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu ?** lui demanda-t-elle avec une joie non feinte.

**- Je vais bien merci Alice. Comment se ****passent**** tes vacances ? Ma mère m'a dit que tu avais trouvé un travail.**

**- Je travaille ici, mais ce soir je suis sortie avec des amies**

**- Ce bar doit être vraiment bien pour que tu y viennes même quand tu n'es pas ****censée**** y être.**

**- Oui, il est assez exceptionnel et puis Jasper travaille ici. **Elle lui montra Jasper qui se trouvait toujours derrière le comptoir

**- Enchanté Jasper, j'ai vraiment beaucoup entendu parler de toi, **lui lança-t-il en tournant son regard sur Alice en bref instant

**- Enchanté Edward, **lui répondit-il**, j'ai moi aussi entendu beaucoup parler de toi, **renchérit-il avant de se tourner vers Alice à son tour.

Je restais planté là sans bouger, ayant la juste et désagréable impression d'être la seule à ne pas savoir ce qui se passait sous mon nez. Tout à coup, Alice se retourna brusquement vers moi et dit :

**- Bella voici Edward, Edward je te présente ****une**** de mes nouvelles amies Isabella **»

J'étais tellement obnubilée par Edward que je ne chipotai même pas lorsque j'entendis Alice me présenter en tant qu'Isabella.

Edward était un des plus beaux jeunes hommes que je n'avais jamais vu. Il semblait aussi jeune que moi, il devait probablement avoir une vingtaine d'années. Les traits de son visage commençaient à se prononcer davantage. Sa peau était pâle, encore plus pâle que la mienne. Il avait de magnifiques yeux dorés qui allaient de pair avec sa soyeuse et intrépide chevelure bronze. Il était grand, élancé et les vêtements qu'il portait laissaient percevoir les formes de son corps musclé. Il me regarda et je rougis instantanément.

- **Enchanté de te rencontrer Isabella**, me dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

**- Juste Bella**, réussis-je à prononcer alors que son regard toujours sur moi me perturbait.

**- Et bien dans ce cas, je suis content de te rencontrer juste Bella, **répondit-il dans l'intentionde me faire réagir.

**- Bella, tu es sûre que tu te sens bien** **? Tu**** es ****pétrifiée**** depuis tout à l'heure. **Me demanda Rosalie avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

**- Je vais aller prendre l'air, ça va me faire du bien**, lui répondis-je en espérant que la fraicheur de la nuit me ferait du bien.

**- Je vais t'accompagner**, lança Edward, **je comptais justement aller me promener. **

**- D'accord, oui bien sûr, **balbutiai-je, aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

Edward et moi nous dirigions alors vers la sortie d'un pas nonchalant. Je priais pour que la fraicheur de la nuit me remette les idées en place, je n'étais pas si empotée en présence de bonne compagnie d'habitude.

**-Bella, je reste chez Rose ce soir**, renchérit Emmett comme pour me donner la permission de faire ce qui me plaisait.

**- D'accord**, répliquai-je alors, lui faisant comprendre que j'avais saisi le message.

Une fois dehors, je pris de grandes bouffées d'air qui me remirent les idées en place. L'embarras qui s'était emparé de mon corps commençait à me quitter et je me sentais moi-même à nouveau.

- **Alors, où veux-tu aller exactement**, lui demandai-je.

**- Je voulais aller faire un tour avant d'aller à la plage**, me répondit-il, tout sourire

**- A la plage, une soirée de pleine lune, tu sais comment charmer les filles**, répliquai-je, une fois mon assurance retrouvée.

**- Je vois que tu vas mieux**, me dit-il tout en m'invitant à le suivre.

**- On peut dire ça oui. J'ai juste passé une mauvaise journée et le reste semble logique.**

**- Oh je sais, je t'ai croisé au Capri's Coffee cet après-midi, tu as fait une sacrée chute.**

**- Ne m'en parle pas, si seulement ce genre de ****choses pouvait éviter d'arriver**,** ça m'aiderait beaucoup. Et sinon, comment connais-tu Alice** ?

**- Et bien nous étions voisins pendant une grande partie de notre vie, quand nous vivions tous les deux à Chicago. Puis je suis parti à New-York grâce à ma bourse pour Julliard et elle est descendue à Los Angeles pour ses études. Alors comme je suis allé passer les vacances à San Diego, je me suis dit que j'allais passer un petit moment ici.**

**- C'est une bonne idée, elle paraissait surexcitée de te voir.**

**- Elle m'a beaucoup manquée, même si nous restions en ****contact****, ce n'est pas la même chose.**

**- Je peux tout à fait comprendre ça**.

**- Et toi, comment as-tu rencontré Alice ? **

**- C'est une histoire assez drôle en fait.**

**- Ah oui ? **Me demanda-t-il un sourire au coin des lèvres, me faisant presque perdre mes moyens.

**- Et oui, elle est même dans la liste de mes aventures les plus désastreuses.**

Et c'est comme cela que je commençais à lui raconter l'accident désastreux qui m'avait conduit à faire la merveilleuse rencontre d'Alice. Je l'informais que ce jour-là était, pour moi, la première fois que je me rendais au Cullen's et aussi la première fois que je rencontrais Jasper et que par conséquent je m'étais habillée de manière plutôt flatteuse. Je voulais faire bonne impression pour Emmett.

Je lui racontais ensuite brièvement mon arrivée au Cullen's, ainsi que ma rencontre avec Jasper qui s'était passée sans problème particulier. J'ajoutais que tout au long de la soirée, un homme d'une trentaine d'années pour lequel je n'avais absolument aucune attirance quelque ce soit, m'avait importuné pour que j'accepte de prendre un verre avec lui, pour que j'aille danser avec lui. J'accentuais même avec un air dégouté sur le fait qu'il m'ait demandé de lui faire une gâterie dans les toilettes du pub.

Je finis par lui dire qu'en fin de soirée, sentant quelqu'un me taper sur l'épaule et croyant que c'était encore le pervers qui m'avait tourmenté toute la soirée, je m'étais, sur une impulsion, retournée de plein fouet et j'avais lancé le contenu de mon verre sur la personne derrière moi.

Edward, après cette déclaration commença à esquiver un magnifique sourire. Mais, ce ne fut que lorsque je lui expliquais que cette personne n'était pas le pervers, mais Alice, qu'il se mit à rigoler. Je lui dis alors, qu'à cette époque, Alice n'était que la nouvelle serveuse et qu'elle avait juste voulu se présenter à moi quand elle avait su que j'étais la sœur d'Emmett. Ce qui le fit rire davantage. Il avait un rire magnifique.

Et pendant que nous nous baladions dans les rues de Los Angeles, il me raconta quelques-unes des nombreuses aventures qu'il avait vécues avec Alice à l'époque où ils habitaient encore tous les deux à Chicago, pendant que je lui racontais les plus désastreux des incidents qui m'étaient arrivés.

Nous parlâmes ensuite de nos enfances, il m'expliqua comment cela avait été pour lui de grandir dans les quartiers chics de Chicago, entouré d'Alice et de ses deux parents. Il me dit également que son père, Edward Senior, était un grand avocat respecté qui l'emmenait souvent voir des matchs de baseball, que sa mère Elisabeth était professeur de musique, qu'elle travaillait avec des associations qui aidaient les plus démunis et qu'elle était la meilleure cuisinière au monde. Il ajouta que ses parents étaient mariés depuis plus de vingt ans et qu'un jour il espérait être aussi heureux en compagnie de la personne qui partagerait sa vie.

Je lui racontais alors ce que cela avait été pour moi de grandir entouré de mon père, ses camarades de pêche et Emmett. Je l'informais que ma mère Renée était morte lorsque j'étais plus jeune, écrasée par une voiture et que je n'avais que de brefs souvenirs d'elle. J'ajoutai que mon père, Charlie, était un policier qui allait à la pêche tous les dimanches, et qu'il ne s'était jamais vraiment remis de la mort de ma mère. Mais même si la plupart du temps, Charlie avait été dépassé par les événements, il était le meilleur père qu'on puisse avoir et j'avais beaucoup de respect pour lui. C'était mon modèle, en quelque sorte.

La nuit était déjà bien engagée, et lorsque je lui laissai la parole une nouvelle fois, il me demanda si je nous pouvions prendre la direction de la plage. J'acquiesçai, et il prit la parole de nouveau :

**- Et donc, qu'est-ce qui t'as amené à Los Angeles ? **

**- Eh bien, après avoir passé la majeure partie de ma vie dans une petite ville perdue dans l'état de Washington, je me suis dit qu'un peu de soleil me ferait du bien. ** **Emmett, habitait déjà ici**,** alors j'ai poste ma candidature à l'UCLA et me voilà.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu étudies ? **

**- Je fais des études de lettres, je vais passer en deuxième année et toi, c'est la musique d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre**

**- Le piano oui, ma mère m'a passé le virus quand j'étais très jeune et depuis je n'arrive plus à m'en passer**

**- Elle doit être fière de toi j'imagine**. **Aller**** à Julliard** ...

**- Elle avait les larmes aux yeux quand je lui ****ai**** monté la lettre d'admission. C'est ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé pour moi.**

**- En tout cas, j'ai beaucoup aimé ta performance ce soir, **dis-je en apercevant le ponton et en lui faisant signe que c'était par-là que je voulais aller.

Il me remercia et nous nous dirigeâmes sans bruit vers le ponton avant de nous assoir. Nos pieds pendaient dans le vide, nos regards fixés sur la pleine lune.

**- C'est magnifique**, soupirai-je.

**- Tu es magnifique**, me répondit-il.

Je me tournai vers lui, les joues rougies par le compliment sincère qu'il venait de me faire. Il posa alors sa main sur ma joue, la chaleur qu'elle me procura me fit rougir davantage. Il approcha alors son visage du mien.

**- J'ai eu envie de faire ça toute la soirée !**

Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mes lèvres, il attendait patiemment ma permission. Je lui fis un faible sourire avant de sentir ses lèvres frôler les miennes. Puis, il recommença plusieurs fois avant de finir par m'embrasser. Ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes. Elles étaient parfaites. Subtilement, sa langue demanda accès à ma bouche, et je lui concédais. Nous restâmes un long moment à nous embrasser tendrement, sa main droite caressait délicatement ma joue. Il me faisait perdre toute notion du temps.

Le vent qui commençait à se lever nous rappelant ainsi à l'ordre. Me voyant frissonner, Edward s'éloigna de moi.

**- Si tu as froid Bella, on peut rentrer**, déclara-t-il.

**- Non, ça va aller Edward merci, **lui répondis-je.

Je ne voulais pas que ce moment se termine.

**- Il se fait tard, laisse-moi te raccompagner chez toi Bella. **

**- D'accord, **acquiesçais-je timidement.

Il prit alors ma main dans la sienne et nous nous dirigeâmes vers mon appartement.

Mes indications rompirent le silence qui s'était installé entre nous.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, nous étions arrivés. Il me laissa le temps d'ouvrir la porte de mon appartement avant de prendre la parole.

**- J'ai passé une agréable soirée avec toi Bella.**

**- Moi aussi, j'ai passé une bonne soirée.**

**- Est-ce que tu accepterais de déjeuner avec moi demain** **?**

**- J'en serais ravie Edward mais demain je commence à travailler en début d'après-midi alors je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.**

**- Oh**… répondit-il un peu déçu.

**- Mais par contre, un petit-déjeuner conviendrait tout à fait**, repris-je timidement.

**- Un petit-déjeuner serait parfait**, répondit-il avec un grand sourire accroché au visage. **Je passe te prendre à 9 heures ? **

**- 9 heures** **c'est très bien !** Lui répondis-je avec le même sourire niais.

Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa de nouveau tendrement pendant quelques minutes. Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux pour approfondir notre baiser.

Je voulais tellement qu'il pose ses mains sur mon corps. Je voulais plus de passion. Je voulais Edward.

Mais il se détacha de moi.

**- Au revoir Bella, à demain. **

**- A demain Edward.**

Je regardais Edward partir jusqu'à ce que sa silhouette disparaisse dans l'ascenseur.

Je refermai alors la porte et m'appuyai contre, un sourire sur les lèvres.

La tête dans les nuages, je pouvais encore sentir la pression délicieuse de ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Ce fut un faible coup porté contre le battant en bois qui me tira de mon exquise distraction.

Je me retournais pour ouvrir, sans porter la moindre attention à la personne se trouvant derrière.

Je sentis d'abord ses lèvres sur les miennes, puis sa chaleur et son odeur m'envelopper. Je sentis son corps dur contre le mien et ses bras forts m'emprisonner et me pousser vers l'intérieur de mon appartement. Je mis quelques secondes avant de répondre à son baiser, la passion que j'avais désirée était enfin présente.

Lorsque mon corps buta contre la table du salon, il me fit m'asseoir dessus. Ses lèvres quittèrent ma bouche pour se déplacer vers ma mâchoire, mon cou. Il m'ôta la petite veste que j'avais enfilée par-dessus ma robe avant de partir.

**- J'ai essayé Bella, mais … tu es tellement désirable**. Me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Il fit passer ses mains en dessous de ma robe qu'il remonta lentement en caressant mes cuisses. Il les écarta ensuite pour venir se loger entre mes jambes. Ses lèvres retrouvèrent les miennes avec encore plus d'avidité. Ses mains vinrent se placer sur mes hanches. Il rapprocha nos deux corps. Je pouvais sentir son désir pour moi à travers son pantalon qu'il frotta contre mon intimité. Notre baiser étouffait nos gémissements. Je le brisai, haletante, et nous reprîmes notre respiration.

**- Je te veux, Bella, **souffla-t-il contre mes lèvres.

Je penchai délicatement la tête pour venir déposer une myriade de baisers le long de son cou, de sa mâchoire, et derrière son oreille. Je mordis alors son lobe après lui avoir susurré d'une voix envoutante :

**- Alors ****prends-****moi Edward !**

Il grogna et frotta ardemment son bassin contre le mien. Ses doigts caressaient chaque petit bout de peau qu'ils pouvaient atteindre. Nos langues entrelacées, nos souffles irréguliers. Il me rendait folle, folle de désir pour lui.

**- Ma chambre … porte … à droite**, réussis-je à maugréer.

Il me souleva et j'en profitais pour passer mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il me transporta, son corps collé au mien, jusqu'à ma chambre et nous déposa délicatement sur le lit. Je passais mes mains sous son t-shirt. Il frémit à mon toucher.

Il se redressa pour enlever son maillot et une fois torse nu, il le jeta quelque part dans la pièce. J'en profitais pour le faire s'allonger à ma place. Il essaya de protester, mais s'arrêta net lorsque je m'assis à califourchon sur lui, récoltant quelques grognements due à la friction entre nos deux sexes.

Je passai mes mains sur son torse ; sa peau douce contrastait avec la dureté de ses muscles. Je me rapprochais de lui et déposai une infinité de baisers sur son thorax. Il frissonna au contact de ma bouche sur sa peau. Je m'approchai alors de ses tétons et m'amusai à les titiller à tour de rôle.

**- Tu as assez joué avec moi Bella, c'est mon tour maintenant **!

Je voulais lui répondre que je venais juste de commencer mais avant que je ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, il se redressa, son buste nu frottant contre le tissu de ma robe il passa ses mains dans mon dos et fit doucement descendre la fermeture le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Il glissa précautionneusement les bretelles du vêtement le long de mes épaules et son regard s'assombrit lorsqu'il découvrit que je ne portais pas soutien-gorge. Il fondit sur ma poitrine quand ma robe tomba pour venir se bloquer au niveau de mes hanches.

Ses lèvres vinrent taquiner un de mes tétons pendant qu'il roulait l'autre entre ses doigts habiles. J'arquai ma poitrine, envieuse de l'attention qu'il lui portait et je basculai ma tête en arrière dans un long râle de plaisir. Sa bouche remonta alors délicatement le long de mon cou pour y laisser de légers baisers.

Il laissa d'abord sa main droite venir relever mon visage pour le mettre au même niveau que le sien. Puis d'un geste calculé, il m'embrassa. Nos langues vinrent se rencontrer de nouveau pour transmettre tout le désir que nous ressentions l'un pour l'autre. Je fus contrainte d'éloigner mon visage du sien au bout de quelques minutes pour reprendre ma respiration.

Il me demanda alors de m'allonger sur le matelas, près de lui pour qu'il puisse se débarrasser de ma robe. Il se releva et la lança près de son t-shirt. Il en profita également pour se séparer de son pantalon qui joncha le sol de ma chambre quelques secondes plus tard.

Il remonta sur le lit et il vint se positionner au-dessus de moi. Il instaura une certaine distance entre nos deux corps quand il déposa une multitude de baisers sur mon buste.

Il retira lentement ma culotte, accentuant mon désir, et caressant ma peau. J'agitai mes fesses, espérant accélérer ses mouvements. Une fois celle-ci à l'autre bout de la pièce, il passa lentement un doigt le long de mon intimité avant de murmurer :

**- Mmmh ... Tu es si chaude... Et si mouillée.**

Ses mots m'excitèrent d'avantage. Il enfonça un de ses doigts en moi. Un long gémissement m'échappa. Il continua sa caresse et m'entraîna dans un nouveau baiser langoureux. Il ajouta un doigt, puis un autre, me rendant de plus en plus extatique. Courbant ses doigts, il commença alors à toucher des endroits sensibles de mon intimité.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je sentis mon orgasme arriver, mais refusant de perdre pied avant de l'avoir eu en moi, j'approchai mon visage de son oreille gauche pour lui murmurer sensuellement :

**- Edward ... Je te veux en moi. Maintenant. **

Il retira avec regret ses doigts de mon antre.

Il me demanda, me susurrant à oreille où se trouvaient les préservatifs. Je lui répondis, murmurant sur le même ton, qu'ils étaient dans le premier tiroir de ma table de nuit. Il souleva alors son corps du mien, emportant sa chaleur avec lui, pour aller chercher un préservatif, qu'il trouva en un rien de temps et dont il agita le sachet devant moi comme un trésor d'enfant.

Je ris et il revint s'installer à mes côtés. Une de ses mains tenait le préservatif pendant que l'autre m'attrapait par la taille pour venir me placer sur son torse et enfouir tendrement sa tête au creux de mon cou. Il y déposa délicatement plusieurs baisers, avant de venir mordiller et lécher sensuellement ma peau.

Sa main gauche déposa le préservatif sur le lit et vint se placer sur mon sein. Elle jouait avec mon téton, me faisant vibrer pendant que sa main droite caressait sensuellement ma peau pour venir cajoler ma féminité, me torturer de nouveau, me faisant gémir de plaisir.

Sa bouche descendait dangereusement vers ma poitrine, mordillant et léchant chaque parcelle de peau sur son passage. Elle vint alors jouer avec mon autre téton, celui que sa main gauche avait oublié, lui apportant la même attention que celle qu'elle avait apporté à mon cou.

Mais cette fois, lorsque que je me retrouvai une nouvelle fois sur le point de me consumer son pouce jouant avec mon clitoris, ses doigts qui entraient et sortaient mon antre, sa bouche et sa main qui torturaient ma poitrine m'empêchèrent le moindre mouvement. Seuls de longs gémissements de plaisir intense et des « Edward » en pagaille sortaient de ma bouche.

Ma respiration se fit de plus en plus erratique et je sentais mes parois commencer à se resserrer autour de ses doigts.

**- Viens pour moi Bella !**

Et j'explosai dans un râle de plaisir, le prénom d'Edward sur les lèvres. Je retombais mollement sur son torse, tâchant de récupérer mon souffle. Edward m'aidait à reprendre peu à peu mes esprits en passant tendrement sa main sur mon dos.

Lorsque je revins à moi, je capturai son visage pour lui donner un long baiser langoureux. Je fis ensuite glisser mes lèvres pour venir embrasser sa mâchoire, puis son cou, me réjouissant de l'entendre pousser de petit gémissement.

Je déposai une myriade de baisers sur son torse, suçotant et mordillant chaque petit bout de peau comme il l'avait fait. Celle-ci avait un goût délicieux et son parfum, une odeur enivrante, douce et masculine.

J'arrivai enfin au niveau de son bassin. Je me reculai et m'assis à califourchon au niveau de son entrejambe de manière à être en face de son pénis. Il était magnifique, érigé pour moi, le voir me rendais humide. Je saisis son membre pour m'assurer qu'il était bien prêt pour moi. Utilisant les quelques gouttes de plaisir qui s'échappaient de son sexe, je commençai à faire des mouvements de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut, le serrant fermement. Edward poussait des gémissements de plus en plus excitants.

Je m'emparai alors du plastique qu'il avait déposé sur le lit pour ouvrir le sachet avec mes dents, récoltant un grognement satisfait de la part d'Edward. Je déroulai le préservatif sur sa verge et sans même l'avertir, je m'empalai sur celle-ci, faisant crier Edward.

Je sentis immédiatement ses mains venir se placer sur mes hanches. Je posai mon regard sur son visage, le sien se soudant ainsi au mien, et il me demanda gentiment, d'une voix étouffée :

**- Ça va****Bella ? **

**- Donne-moi juste un instant…**

Quelques instants plus tard, je commençai à bouger mes hanches pour créer le plus délicieux des frottements entre nos deux sexes. Il saisit plus fermement mes hanches pour m'aider dans mes mouvements. Je chevauchai mon amant comme j'avais eu envie de le faire depuis des heures, laissant la passion et le plaisir me consumer chaque fois un peu plus.

**- Bel...Bella... Putain…oui !**

L'entendre jurer m'excitait davantage et j'accélérai la cadence. Il m'agrippa par la taille et me fit balancer vers l'autre côté du lit pour se mettre au-dessus de moi. Seuls nos gémissements et le bruit de nos corps en mouvement emplissaient la pièce.

Ses mouvements se firent plus forts, il touchait des endroits de mon corps qui me faisait gémir à chacun de ses passages mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

**- Edward ... Plus vite ! **

Il redoubla d'efforts et au bout de quelques minutes, je sentais que j'étais au bord du gouffre une nouvelle fois.

**- Edward… je vais…**

Il glissa sa main entre nos deux corps pour venir titiller mon bouton de rose et se pencha vers mon oreille pour me murmurer d'une voix rauque :

**- C'est ça ma belle, viens pour moi. Je veux te sentir te serrer autour de mon pénis **!

Il mordit ensuite mon lobe et explosai presque instantanément dans un râle de plaisir, mes parois intimes se refermant sur le sexe d'Edward, qui me suivit quelques secondes plus tard dans un grognement rauque et sensuel.

Edward tomba mollement sur moi, rapprochant encore plus nos deux corps. Nos respirations étaient saccadées et nos corps imprégnés d'une fine couche de sueur.

Il se sépara de moi, quelques instants plus tard, le manque de son membre provoqua un vide en moi. Il enleva le préservatif usagé et le jeta avant de venir se recoucher près de moi.

**- Tu colles Edward !** Lui dis-je, son corps s'était attaché au mien.

Il rigola tout en nous faisant basculer sur le côté, il me serra dans ses bras puis plongea son visage dans mon cou et y déposa un baiser.

**- J'aime sentir mon odeur sur toi.**

Il releva son visage et me regardant droit dans les yeux, il dit sur un ton enjoué :

**- Dis, ce petit déjeuner demain, il tient toujours ?**

**- Je crois même qu'on devrait le prendre au lit**, lui répondis-je, en mordillant ma lèvre.

**- Ah oui ! **répliqua-t-il avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

**- Oui ! **Murmurais-je entre nos baisers.

**- C'est une bonne idée, **reprit-il sans arrêter de m'embrasser, **une très bonne idée même !**

_Aujourd'hui était une journée fantastique__ en fin de compte ! _

* * *

><p><em>Pour toutes le personnes qui ont lu cet OS en entier je l'ai remercie infiniment et je leur demande gentiment (yeux de Chat Potté) de laisser une trace de leur passage <em>

__Have a sexy and lovely day__

_Dakota C.  
><em>


End file.
